


Mage vs Magician

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hidden Relationships, Preteens, Stuff, cool stuff, cringey asf, dumb kids, eliterate author, magic vs dabbing, powers, revnege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: Nerris got powers, Harrison has powers. Let's watch them fight to the death.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: Say Tuna Sub Backwards.

Today was the day Nerris told herself. School just ended and she knew Camp Campbell would start it’s summer camp in a few days. An excited 14-year-old could barley hold her excitement. She couldn't wait to show her friends and Harrison her new acquired powers. The Elder one finally felt it was time to grant her powers she needed to be a successful mage. She was going to show that dork Harrison who was really the magic kid of the camp. Could she have used her powers for good to help mankind? Probably but fuck that idea she just wanted to show Harrison up. Nerris waved good bye to all her DND friends at school before she walked home; it was only Friday and camp starts Tuesday of next week. If only she could fast forward time   
Nerris threw her backpack down at by door, she greeted her mom and ran to her room. With a running start she leaped on her bed. She let her cool surroundings engulf her. 

 

Thursday at 9:00am  
The car ride to camp seem to take forever, and by forever it was really a 2 hour drive. While her mom was in charge of driving her to the camp; the Grand Wizard aka the Elder One aka Not the KKK aka her father was exploring a level 40 cave in Peru with his set party. Nerris wondered if her mom only knew about dad’s true powers; or did she just discount it as a nerdy fetish that Nerris and her father bounded over. That was a mystery that Nerris couldn't answer- Oh well.   
Finally, the car came to a halt in front of a man with ginger hair; it was David of course. He gave his usual Camp Diem hand salute. Nerris hugged her mom goodbye and promised her she would stay safe and not murder anyone. One of those promises would be broken before the end of summer. Camp did seem dead but that was usual, Nerris was always the first person to arrive at Camp Campbell for the past 4 years- it just gave her time to set her stuff up in her tent and re-equip her makeshift castle with her never ending supply of dice, stuffed animals and weapons [cardboard swords]. What she saw stunned her; that beloved castle she had built from the ground up with her own two hands was burned down to nothing! WHAT MONSTER COULD’VE DONE THIS!? No, she knew who did it –Harrison. He had was the only other campers that had fire powers! He probably did it right after her parents picked her up last year! Ice fueled her anger; she was going to get her revenge!

Apart of her considered that it could’ve been any other campers who abused the flame thrower that the quartermaster kept in his crawl space and accidentally burned down her castle; but Harrison seemed more of a logical answer because why not?   
“Nerris!” Neil yelled over to her.   
Nerris was surprised when she saw Neil; she was always the first to arrive at camp before anyone else; well there goes another achievement.   
“Wow what happened to your castle?” Neil pointed out only pouring salt into the wound.  
“Harrison did it!” Nerris yelled, hiding the tears that tried to form in the corner of her eyes. No she will not show her tears; that’s what that dwarf wanted!  
“Are you sure it was Harrison; weird stuff happens almost everyday here, it could’ve just caught on fire due the global warming. Last month the temperature highest mark was 200 degrees.”   
“No, it was Harrison. Don’t you remember when he set the Mess hall on fire two summers ago?”   
Neil did recall that incident mostly because his afro was caught on fire.   
“You’re right!”   
“I’m going to get my revenge on that Los Vegas street corner performer!” Nerris balled up her fist.


	2. GET ROASTED NERD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison tries to kill Mr.Waffles but saves him instead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D my spelling is shitty.

Nerris was paralyzed in anger.  
“Come on Nerris, Harrison may be a whore, but he wouldn't go out of his way to set your castle on fire. “   
“Of course he did.” A voice said coming out of nowhere.   
“Max?” The two nerds said in unison.   
A small male came walking up two the two campers.  
“He was sneaking around that dumb looking castle when four-eyes left.”   
~Flash Back~  
Harrison waved goodbye to Preston as he left with his grandmother in an old Camaro vehicle. The smile was short lived before the car reversed going 70mph, running over David. It didn’t kill him surprisingly.  
Harrison signed, all his friend and Nerris were gone and his parents wouldn't be able to pick him up until later. Without any campers Camp Campbell was a truly lonely place. Harrison walked around feeling empty inside until he ran into Nerris’s infamous castle. His curiosity peaked, Nerris had invited almost everyone into her stupid castle except for the young illusionist. She wasn’t around so what was stopping him? He opened the fake door and started to wander around- it was a lot bigger on the inside compared to the out. Harrison soon found the staircase leading up to freedom. After a short circular walk up unsteady stairs; light shined down on him. A green frog with a wizard hat stared was watching him; trying to intimidate the young lad.   
“Be amaze green frog I shall dazzle you!” Harrison announced.   
He snapped his fingers but nothing happened- continuous snaps followed, but nothing happened. His powers were a bless/a curse! Harrison let out another sigh. He was trying to show up a fake frog. What was he doing with his life? 

 

The wizard frog fell on it’s side- it didn't looked dazzled at all. 

“Harrison! Your mom and dad are here!” David yelled from the cabins.   
The shout was enough to catch Harrison off guard causing his fire powers to activate in a higher volume then what was needed. Miniature fire balls fell onto the ground causing the fort to turn bright brown with orange flames. Harrison panicked; with each stomp he tried to extinguish each and every flame that he created. It wasn’t working! There was nothing more he could do so he grabbed the wizard frog and ran away. 

Max was walking around kicking an acorn around, his parent’s were always late when it came to picking him up. At this point he was use to it at this point. Smoke penetrated the skies like a BBC. Max didn’t know if he should explore it or just forget about it. Without Nikki insisting they go check it out and Neil talking about some stupid science shit, Max wasn’t really interested in it. That was until he saw Harrison run by him almost knocking him over. There was a terrifying look on his face and his clothes were covered in soot. 

“This should be interesting. “Max grinned to himself before walking toward the smoke. Should he have called David? Probably but not right now. 

~Flash Back End~  
“Nerris are you okay?” Neil asked. He placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder only to draw it back. She was freezing!


End file.
